Réunification
by HarHer DrayAll
Summary: Harry Potter en a marre de la rivalité Gryffondor-Serpentard, et décide de s'occuper de ça. Il va prendre en charge sa maison, et tout faire pour annihiler cette rivalité, et ainsi réunifier le monde sorcier. [Abandonnée]
1. Chapter 1

Harry se tenait devant tout les Gryffondors de Poudlard. Il les avait rassemblés pour pouvoir leur annoncer quelque chose. Intérieurement, il était un peu furieux mais il ne laissa rien paraitre. Seuls Ron et Hermione étaient au courant de ce qu'il allait faire. Tous les autres pensaient qu'il allait leur parler de Quidditch étant donné qu'il était encore dans son uniforme. Il se racla la gorge

« Bien merci à tous. J'ai rassemblé tous nos camarades aujourd'hui car je suis arrivé à un point ou je ne peux absolument plus supporter ce qu'il se passe ici. Depuis que je suis arrivé en première année, tout le monde dépeint les Serpentards comme des sorciers noirs, peu importe qui ils sont. Tout ça pourquoi ? Parce qu'un sorcier sombre s'y trouvait il y a plus de cinquante ans ? Et qu'il faisait du recrutement dans sa maison ? »

« Ce sont tous des mauvais sorciers là-bas ! » S'exclama quelqu'un dans la foule.

« Alors que je ne réfute pas qu'il y a des mauvais sorciers à Serpentard, je peux au moins citer plusieurs personnes qui, malgré le fait qu'ils ne soient pas des fils de mangemorts, sont tout aussi mauvais. Et ce dans chaque maison. Même dans la nôtre ! »

« Mensonge ! » Cria une autre personne.

« Ernie Macmillan a terrorisé les premières années de Serpentard il n'y a pas plus tard qu'hier. Marrieta Hedgecombe a trahit la D.A. l'année dernière. Et Cormac McLaggen oblige des quatrièmes années de Serdaigle à faire ses devoirs. Je continue ? »

La foule était silencieuse face à cette révélation. Certains dévisageaient le blond en septième année, en particulier Ron et Hermione.

« En plus, les Gryffondors et les Serpentards ont beaucoup plus en commun que vous ne le pensez ! »

A ces paroles, la foule cria son mécontentement dans un brouhahah incompréhensible.

« Vous ne me croyez pas ? Qui, selon nous est la pire maison de Poudlard ? Serpentard bien entendu. Pour ces serpents, qui est la pire maison ? Gryffondor. Dès le début, nous apprenons à nous haïr sans même nous connaitre ! »

« Et alors ? »

« Imaginez un peu. Mettez-vous à la place des Poufsouffles ou des Serdaigles. S'ils se lient d'amitié avec l'un des nôtres, ils sont automatiquement étiquetés comme traitre chez les serpents. Et inversement. A certains égards, nous sommes pires que les Serpentards. »

« QUOI ? »

« NON ! »

« IL EST TOMBE SUR LA TÊTE ! »

« Je suis sérieux les amis ! A force de les rabaisser et de les critiquer, ils se tournent vers ceux qui les acceptent. Et qui les acceptent ? Les forces du mal ! Sans le savoir, nous créons la guerre de demain. Je suis fatigué d'avoir à me battre. D'avoir à sauver vos putains de culs à chaque fois parce que vous ne voulez pas voir plus loin que le bout de votre nez. Oui je suis le putain d'élu. Je ne déteste aucun Serpentard, je les plains. Et sachez qu'à partir de maintenant, si je surprends l'un d'entre vous faire preuve de méchanceté gratuite, je me chargerai de lui personnellement. »

Sur ces mots, Harry laissa échapper toute sa magie. Et il n'était pas l'élu pour rien, il avait le pouvoir derrière lui. Des vagues de magie blanches et vertes s'échappèrent tout autour de son corps. La pression de sa magie était telle, que certains élèves tombèrent à genoux. Harry sourit, coupa l'afflux de sa magie, et disparut subitement.

« C'est quoi cette puissance ? »

« C'est impossible ! Comment est-il aussi fort ? »

« Comment il a disparu ? »

« Vous croyez qu'il était sérieux ? »

« Il doit être aussi puissant que Dumbledore ! »

« Vous-savez-qui n'a aucune chance si Harry se bat sérieusement ! »

De leur côté, Ron et Hermione était également surpris.

« Je pensais que… » Commença Ron

« Oui, on ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard » Termina Hermione, ne sachant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Pourquoi nous a-t-il caché qu'il était si puissant ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas que ça se sache… » Supposa Hermione

« Mais nous sommes ses meilleurs amis. Il aurait pu nous mettre au courant ! »

« Tu ne vas pas faire une crise de jalousie ?! »

« Non, j'ai passé tout ça, pour voir qui il est réellement. » Se justifia Ron

« A ton avis… Comment va évoluer la vie à Poudlard maintenant ? »

« Je ne sais pas Mione. Je ne sais pas… »

 **Quelques jours plus tard**

Hermione se dirigea vers la grande salle pour le déjeuner. Ron et Harry était déjà allé manger, pendant qu'elle posait des questions au professeur Slughorn. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle les vit au coin de leur table, en train de discuter tranquillement. Elle allait les rejoindre, quand elle entendit qu'une conversation s'envenimait à la table des Serpentards. Elle regarda rapidement, et vit que Cormac était en train de parler avec Daphné Greengrass, qui paraissait vraiment énervée.

Le professeur Rogue se leva alors de la table des enseignants, et se dirigea vers l'altercation. Malheureusement pour les deux étudiants, la grande salle était devenue silencieuse, et tout le monde voulait voir ce qui allait se passer.

« Puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? » Demanda doucement le professeur de potions

« Rien monsieur. » Répondit rapidement Cormac

« Rien ? Miss Greengrass est-ce vrai ? »

« C'est vrai professeur. Il ne se passe rien. » Fit Daphné, en serrant ses dents et en fusillant Cormac du regard.

Rogue savait qu'il se passait quelque chose, mais devant le refus de parler des deux jeunes, il ne pouvait rien faire.

« Je vois. Alors je dois retirer 50 points à Gryffondor et à Serpentard pour perturber le repas. Et une détention pour vous deux ce soir dans mon bureau. » Dit Rogue. Il allait se retourner, quand il remarqua du mouvement à sa droite. Il regarda rapidement et vit Potter approcher.

« Quoi ? Mais c'est injuste ! Nous n'avons rien fait ! » Se plaint Cormac

« Je ne peux pas décider si vous n'avez rien fait si vous ne voulez pas parler de ce qu'il se passe réellement Monsieur McLaggen. » Fit le professeur. Il se retourna et se mit à revenir à sa table.

« Attendez ! » Cria quelqu'un.

Rogue se retourna et vit que Potter s'était approché de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

« Potter. » Cracha Rogue. « Si vous ne voulez pas aggraver la situation et gagner une détention, je vous conseille de partir. »

« Non. » Répondit froidement Harry. Rogue se prépara à répliquer, lorsqu'il vit que le jeune brun de Gryffondor se retourna vers Daphné.

« Héritière Greengrass. Au nom de la maison Potter, je présente mes excuses pour le comportement de Cormac au sein de Gryffondor. Que puis-je faire pour réparer son affront ? » Demanda Harry.

Rogue fut surpris. Il décida de laisser Potter faire et voir ce qu'il va se passer. Il ne fut pas le seul surpris d'ailleurs, vu les regards des étudiants, et même de certains professeurs.

« Héritier Potter ? Nul besoin de présenter ces excuses, McLaggen et moi avons juste eu un désaccord. Cela ne te concerne pas. » Répliqua doucement Daphné, veillant à respecter son interlocuteur.

« Au contraire ça me concerne. J'ai pris la maison de Gryffondor en charge depuis un certain temps. Et malgré les avoir prévenus de ne plus gêner les serpents, Cormac n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Permets-moi de savoir pourquoi il t'embêter, et je réglerai ceci. » Demanda Harry, tout aussi respectueusement.

Daphné regarda dans les yeux d'Harry, et put y voir l'honnêteté qui y régnait. Après un léger débat intérieur avec elle-même, elle prit une grande inspiration.

« Cormac essaye de me soudoyer pour que ma petite sœur accepte de sortir avec lui. En fait, il a menacé de révéler un de mes secrets qu'il a appris par pur hasard si je ne le faisais pas. » Daphné fusilla Cormac du regard tout en expliquant le problème. Harry lui saisit la main et sortit rapidement sa baguette, sans que quelqu'un n'ait le temps de réagir.

« Je vois. Je jure sur l'honneur de la maison Potter, sur ma vie et ma magie, ainsi que sur l'honneur de Gryffondor que je vais régler ce problème. Ainsi soit-il ! » Harry et Daphné furent entouré d'un cercle de lumière blanche et or, signifiant que le vœu a été entendu par la magie.

Toute la grande salle haleta. Harry Potter venait de faire un serment inviolable pour Daphné Greengrass, et contre Cormac McLaggen. Dumbledore se leva précipitamment et rejoint la scène.

« Harry mon garçon ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ?! » Fit le directeur, alarmé.

« Tout à fait monsieur. » Répondit Harry, tout en continuant à fixer Daphné, les yeux dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi as-tu fais ça Potter ? » Demanda Daphné, sans aucune trace de méchanceté, mais plutôt de la curiosité.

« Je me bat déjà dans une guerre. Une guerre ou il y a des innocents au centre. Et la plupart de ces innocents se trouvent derrière toi, à la table de Serpentard. J'essaye de sauver un maximum de personne de mon combat. Ce n'est pas juste pour eux de souffrir à ma place. » Répondit le jeune Gryffondor.

« Mais ce n'est pas juste non plus que tu dois te battre seul contre ce monstre. »

« C'est mon combat. Je le finirai seul. Maintenant revenons-en au point. CORMAC ! Revient ici sale lâche ! » Cria Harry, en se retournant vers Cormac qui s'était discrètement éloigner de la scène. Ce dernier s'immobilisa et se retourna doucement vers Harry.

« O-Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter ? » Fit le blond, tout en regagnant sa prestance.

« Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit il y a quelques jours ? »

« Parce que tu crois que tu me fais peur Potter ? »

« Je me répète : Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ? » Dit Harry, en s'avançant lentement vers Cormac, et laissant un petit peu de magie s'évader de son corps. Certaines personnes commençaient à ressentir la pression de la magie, mais ce n'était que très léger.

« Tu délirais il y a quelques jours. Tu n'es qu'un fou ! Un fou qui va certainement mourir par Tu-sais-qui ! » Répliqua Cormac.

Néanmoins, ces paroles ne calmèrent pas Harry du tout. Bien au contraire. Les traits du jeune brun de durcirent, et il s'avança plus près du septième année de Gryffondor. Il arriva devant lui et s'arrêta.

« Tu sais quoi Cormac ? Je pense que tu vas prendre un serment magique ici et maintenant. Un serment dans lequel tu promets de ne jamais révéler le secret de l'Héritière Greengrass, et que tu n'approcheras plus jamais sa petite sœur. » Répliqua Harry, menaçant.

« Sinon quoi ? » Railla Cormac

Pour toute réponse, Harry laissa sortir un peu plus de magie. Une aura rouge apparut autour de lui. Tout le monde présent dans la grande salle put ressentir l'afflux de magie vers Harry. Certaines bougies volantes se mirent à vibrer. Cormac tomba à genoux, sous la pression de la magie d'Harry.

« Tu ne veux pas savoir McLaggen. J'ai essayé d'être gentil, mais si tu refuses la manière douce, je vais devoir employer la manière forte.

« Harry… » Essaya d'intervenir Dumbledore, avant de se retrouver sous l'objectif de la baguette de Rogue, qui le regarda, l'avertissant de ne pas intervenir.

« Je ne ferais jamais ce serment ! » Cria Cormac, tout en se relevant difficilement.

Soudain, la couleur de l'aura magique changea du rouge au vert. Cormac tomba à quatre pattes sur le sol.

« Fais-le ! » Dit Harry, doucement.

« NON ! » Hurla Cormac, tout en essayant de se débattre de la magie d'Harry, en vain.

« Ne m'oblige pas à être plus fort. »

« Tu ne pourras rien forcer de moi ! »

« On verra. » Dit Harry, en ajoutant plus de pression à sa magie.

Cormac ne résista pas, et tomba à plat ventre sur le sol. La pression était insoutenable, et il ne pouvait plus bouger un seul muscle. Il était littéralement cloué au sol. Il décida de changer de tactique.

« GREENGRASS EST UNE ELEME…. » Commença-t-il.

Harry l'empêcha de parler plus en ajouta encore plus de force à sa magie. Il y avait tellement de pression que le corps de Cormac commença à créer quelques fissures sur le sol de pierre.

« N'essaies même pas de révéler son secret. Héritière Greengrass. Voulez-vous quelque chose de plus au vu de ce qu'il vient d'essayer ? » Demanda Harry, doucement. Malgré ça, toute la salle put l'entendre distinctement.

« Je laisse ceci à vos soins Héritier Potter. » Sourit Daphné.

« Permettez-moi de vous reprendre Héritière Greengrass. Je m'appelle Harry James Potter-Black. Héritier des Anciennes et Nobles maisons de Potter et de Black. Filleul de l'ancien Lord Black, et fils de l'ancien Lord Potter, tous les deux décédés. »

« Pardonnez mon manque de connaissance. » S'excusa Daphné.

« Il n'y a pas de mal. Maintenant Cormac, aimes-tu tellement ce sol que tu ne veux pas faire ce serment ? Oui ? Un petit peu plus de pression peut-être ? » S'interrogea Harry

« NON ! Arrêtes ! Je le ferai ! » S'écria Cormac, paniqué.

« Fais le maintenant ! »

« Moi, Cormac McLaggen, jure sur ma vie et sur ma magie que je n'approcherais plus Astoria Greengrass volontairement, et de ne pas révéler le secret de Daphné Greengrass. Ainsi soit-il ! »

A peine peut-il finit de prononcer son vœu, que toute la pression sur son corps disparu. Il se leva rapidement et s'enfuit de la grande salle à grandes enjambées.

« Au nom de la maison Greengrass, je vous remercie Héritier Potter-Black. » S'inclina respectueusement Daphné.

« J'accepte vos excuses. Me permettrez-vous d'avoir une rencontre avec vos parents ? Je pense qu'un accord entre nos maisons peut être favorable pour cette école. »

« Quel genre d'accord ? »

« Un accord qui certifie à vos parents que je vais gérer la maison Gryffondor, si vous prenez la tête de la maison Serpentard. Il est temps que notre rivalité s'arrête. »

« Je ne pourrai jamais prendre la tête de Serpentard Potter, je ne suis pas assez forte comme toi. » Fit doucement Daphné, tout en baissant la tête.

Harry se rapprocha doucement d'elle et mit sa main sous son menton. Il lui fit relever son visage pour qu'elle le regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Si j'ai bien appris une chose cette année, c'est qu'il ne faut pas avoir honte de son pouvoir. Je m'attends à voir certains Serpentards gelés dans quelques jours. Un petit coup de fraicheur par la glace n'a jamais fait de mal. »

« Co…Comment le sais-tu ? » S'exclama Daphné, tout en écarquillant les yeux. Il sourit et se pencha vers elle. Il murmura à son oreille.

« Je sais beaucoup de choses sur toi Daphné. Après-tout, tu seras un jour la future Lady Potter-Black. » Il se recula un peu. « Tes parents recevront bientôt un hibou. » Dit-il tout en s'éloignant, pour aller rejoindre ses amis.

Harry Potter venait d'amorcer le premier pas vers la réconciliation entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors. Un jour, la Grande-Bretagne magique sera réunifier, forte et puissante. Commençons doucement pour finir grand.


	2. Chapter 2

Daphné avança rapidement dans les couloirs. Elle avait reçu une lettre de ses parents lui annonçant qu'ils allaient venir au bureau du directeur dans la soirée. Le professeur Rogue lui avait donné le mot de passe de la gargouille gardant l'entrée du bureau plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Elle se demanda pourquoi une telle réunion devait se passer à Poudlard. Elle savait que c'était à cause d'Harry, qui avait contacté ses parents, mais elle pensait qu'ils se seraient rencontrés durant les vacances. Finalement, elle arriva devant la gargouille.

« Tes parents ont répondus plus vite que je ne le pensais. » Fit une voix à côté, la faisant sursauter, et tirer sa baguette vers la personne.

« Potter ! Ne fais pas ça ! » Râla-t-elle. Néanmoins, elle baissa sa baguette, et tendit sa main.

« Désolé si je t'ai fait peur, ce n'était pas mon intention. » Lui répondit le brun, tout en saisissant sa main et y déposant un léger baiser.

« Il n'y a pas de mal, tu m'as juste surpris. Qu'est-ce que tu veux avec mes parents Harry ? » Sourit la blonde.

« Eh bien, attends encore un peu et tu auras ta réponse. » Ricana Harry.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui donna un petit coup sur l'épaule, faisant rire le brun, avant qu'il ne donne le mot de passe permettant l'accès au bureau du directeur. Ils s'engouffrèrent alors dans le passage et montèrent les escaliers. La porte du bureau était déjà ouverte, et ils aperçurent les parents de Daphné.

« Ah Daphné ma chérie ! » Fit la mère de la blonde, tout en avançant vers sa fille et en lui donnant une étreinte chaleureuse.

« Mère. Père. » Répondit simplement Daphné.

« Il n'y a pas besoin d'être aussi formel envers tes parents Chérie. » Fit son père, en souriant.

« Mais nous avons une réunion avec Harry père ! »

« Oh ne t'en fais pas pour moi, ça ne me dérange pas. » Intervint Harry.

Daphné hocha la tête et se précipita alors pour embrasser ses parents. Malheureusement, Dumbledore les interrompit en se raclant la gorge.

« Ahem. Bien que cette réunion de famille ne me dérange absolument pas, pouvons-nous venir à propos de cette réunion ? »

« Certainement. » Répondit Lord Greengrass. « Je suis assez curieux de savoir pourquoi l'Héritier Potter nous a proposé cette rencontre. »

« Héritier Potter-Black, actuellement monsieur. » Corrigea Harry, doucement.

« Oh, je n'étais pas au courant. Je ne voulais pas vous offenser. » S'excusa le père de Daphné.

« Aucun problème. »

« Cela nous laisse quand même le sujet de cette réunion… » Laissa trainer Lady Greengrass.

« Bien sûr. Je suppose que Daphné vous a informé de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quelques jours dans la Grande Salle ? »

« Oui en effet. Elle nous a raconté comment vous avez défendu son honneur, en la défendant d'un de vos propres camarades. » Affirma Lady Greengrass.

« Elle nous a laissé entendre comment vous l'avez fait, ce qui m'a laissé assez… dubitatif. » Ajouta le père.

« Je te jure papa ! Il y avait une telle pression autour de lui. Les marques sont encore dans le sol ! » Daphné essaya de convaincre son père.

« C'est très difficile à croire ma chérie. Un acte si puissant à un si jeune âge. »

Soudain, le père de Daphné sentit la magie dans l'air s'accumuler autour d'Harry. _Une bataille de pouvoir hein ? Eh bien, je ne peux pas perdre à mon âge._ Pensa-t-il. Il laissa alors sortir sa magie de son corps, dépassant largement celle du jeune Gryffondor.

Mais à sa grande surprise, la magie d'Harry lui correspondait. Il mit alors plus de puissance dans sa magie. Plusieurs objets dans le bureau se mirent à trembler, et il vit, du coin de l'œil, que sa fille commençait à perdre l'équilibre. Sa femme aussi d'ailleurs. Pourtant Harry restait bien droit sur ses jambes. Fronçant les sourcils, il augmenta sa puissance au maximum.

Daphné et Lady Greengrass sentirent la pression soudaine dans la chambre. Plusieurs objets fragiles éclatèrent alors en morceaux. Et sous la pression, les filles Greengrass tombèrent alors à genoux. Lord Greengrass se sentait un peu mal, mais il n'allait pas perdre face à un adolescent. Il lança un regard d'excuse à sa famille, avant de se retourner vers le jeune Potter-Black. Mais ce qu'il vit l'estomaqua.

Harry Potter était debout, et souriant. Le jeune marcha tranquillement dans le bureau, avant de saisir quelques affaires sur la table à côté, et de les déplacer. Il se dirigea alors vers Daphné et Lady Greengrass. Il posa une main sur chacune de leur épaule, et les deux filles retrouvèrent alors leur sens, et se relevèrent. Harry se retourna, et croisa le regard de Lord Greengrass.

« C'est tout ? »

Puis soudain, Lord Greengrass sentit sa magie complétement annihilée par la puissance qu'Harry dégageait. En un instant, il se retrouva sur ses genoux, et il tomba presque à quatre pattes. Harry s'avança doucement vers lui, et s'agenouilla à son niveau.

« Je dois me montrer plus persuasif ? Ou cela vous suffira à croire l'histoire ? » Demanda le jeune.

« Non ça ira. » Fit le père de famille. La pression s'évapora alors subitement, et il revint sur ses jambes.

« Je suis sûr et certain que vous vous demandez d'où je tire mon pouvoir. Eh bien, je suis l'élu. Ça, et quelques secrets de famille que je ne révèlerais pas. Maintenant, si j'ai demandé une réunion, c'est parce que j'ai demandé quelque chose à Daphné ce jour-là. »

« Il sait papa. Je ne sais pas comment, mais il sait. » Ajouta Daphné

« Que t'as-t-il demandé ? » Lui intima sa mère.

« De prendre en charge la maison Serpentard. » Daphné baissa la tête.

« C'est bien ça. Je me charge des Gryffondor. » Affirma Harry.

« Si je peux demander, pourquoi Daphné ? Non pas que je me plains, mais tout le monde sait comment ça se passe à Serpentard. »

« Tout se joue sur le statut social. Nous ne faisons pas partie des 28 familles de sangs-purs, nous ne sommes pas spécialement riches, et notre meilleure qualité est la botanique. Bien que compétent dans les autres domaines, nous ne valons pas les autres maisons. » Ajouta le père.

« Oui je sais bien tout ça. Mais… Qu'est-ce que n'importe quelle personne respecte, au-delà d'un simple statut social ? Le pouvoir. »

« Comme je viens de le dire… » Commença Lord Greengrass.

« Un pouvoir que certes, vous n'avez pas, mais qui se trouve dans vos filles. Avoir un don comme celui de Daphné est inestimable. Pourquoi le cacher ? » Demanda Harry.

« Pour ne pas attirer l'attention Harry. » Répondit Daphné.

« Et c'est pour la même raison que je cachais le mine. Mais à quoi bon ? Il vaut mieux que l'on vous craigne, plutôt que l'on vous sous-estime. Ça nous donne plus de pouvoir auprès des autres. »

« Dans tous les cas, je ne pourrai jamais prendre la tête de ma maison Harry. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? Tu es une élémentaliste de glace. Tu sais combien de pouvoir cela te donnerait ? » Demanda Harry.

« Comment le sais-tu de toute façon ? »

« Je sais beaucoup de chose Daphné. La plupart des élémentalistes, qui sont déjà rares, manipulent les quatre éléments : Eau, Terre, Air et Feu. Il est très rare qu'ils en manipulent plus d'un. Quelqu'un comme toi, qui manipule la glace est exceptionnel. Tu as combiné le feu, l'air et l'eau pour qu'ils deviennent la glace. »

« Je peux voir l'effet de l'eau mais l'air et le feu ? » Demanda Lord Greengrass.

« Je crois que je peux répondre à cette question. » Intervint Dumbledore, pour la première fois. « Alors que l'eau servira à créer la glace, il faut la geler. Le feu, malgré la croyance populaire, n'est pas forcément chaud. Il peut être gelé. Il servira à refroidir l'eau. En revanche, l'eau éteignant le feu, la magie de l'air est indispensable pour combiner les deux éléments. »

« Exactement professeur. » Sourit Harry. « Je suppose que vous aurez compris, que Daphné est assez puissante. »

« Je ne suis pas puissante Harry, et je ne maitrise pas totalement ce don. » Refusa Daphné.

« Embrasse cette puissance. Ne la refuse pas, ne la crains pas. Elle fait partie de toi. » Lui sourit Harry.

« Pourquoi veux-tu que Serpentard se rallie derrière ma fille ? » Demanda Lord Greengrass.

« Il faut quelqu'un pour les diriger, Monsieur. Quelqu'un de puissant. Et surtout, quelqu'un qui possède les vrais traits de Serpentard. La ruse et l'ambition. Je sais que Daphné n'a pas forcément des rêves de grandeurs, mais elle est assez rusée pour avoir caché son pouvoir pendant longtemps. »

« Et comment le sais-tu déjà ? » Redemanda Daphné.

« Tu ne vas pas le laisser tomber hein ? »

« Non ! » Fit Daphné, en croisant les bras.

Harry soupira, avant de sortir un livre, ou plutôt un carnet, de sa poche.

« Ceci est le carnet de ma grand-mère Doréa Potter, née Black. Elle décrit les signes d'un élémentaliste qu'elle a pu observer pendant des vacances qu'elle avait passée en Australie, il y a longtemps. Et non, je vous assure, il n'y a pas d'élémentaliste connu dans ma famille, ou dans la famille Black. »

Harry se redressa alors.

« Maintenant, je dois vous informer que si Daphné accepte de prendre la tête de la maison Serpentard, il faudra un contrat entre nos deux familles. »

« Hors de question que j'accepte un contrat de mariage ! » Siffla Lord Greengrass.

« Bien que je ne réfute pas l'idée, ce n'est pas ce dont je parlais. Je parlais d'un contrat stipulant la loyauté de chacune des parties envers l'autre. Et une annonce publique de l'alliance Greengrass-Potter. »

« Qu'est-ce que nous avons à y gagner ? » Demanda la mère.

« Hormis le fait que le nom de la famille Potter, et celui de la famille Black, deux puissantes familles, seront avec vous, j'offre la protection de vos filles pendant mon temps à Poudlard. Ah, et je ferais tout ce qui sera en mon pouvoir, pour élever le rang de la maison Greengrass, au rang de maison Noble. Bien entendu, je ferai ceci après m'être débarrassé de Voldemort. »

« C'est une offre intéressante, mais qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte à toi ? » Demanda le père.

« Pas besoin de savoir mère. Parce que j'accepte Harry. » Fit Daphné, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Génial, maintenant, laisse sortir le pouvoir en toi Daphné. »

« Je ne sais pas comment faire. »

« Laisse le sortir. Embrasse-le, accueille-le. N'aie pas peur. »

Daphné ferma les yeux et calma sa respiration, se concentrant sur son noyau magique. Elle sentit doucement sa magie s'accumuler autour d'elle, et essaya d'augmenter la puissance qu'elle avait. Au début, rien ne se passait, mais finalement, elle déverrouilla son pouvoir. Elle le sentit, car l'afflux de magie autour de son corps la faisait presque vibrer. Elle sourit, et essaya de manipuler la magie autour d'elle. Elle sentit sa magie éclater tout autour. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et vit, avec fascination, que tout le bureau avait gelé. Dumbledore avait créé un bouclier autour des autres personnes dans la salle. Malgré cela, elle ne put que regarder Harry.

« Je te l'avais bien dit. » Sourit-il. « Par contre, il va falloir apprendre à contrôler ta magie, ou je crains que tu ne puisses geler tout le château. Une telle puissance brute mérite d'être polie, après tout. »


End file.
